poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Owl (PJ Masks)
Dark Owl is an antagonist in the Season 2 episode "Gekko and the Opposite Ray" of PJ Masks series. She is the evil version of Owlette. Bio Dark Owl Personality As the evil version of Owlette, Dark Owl is evil and hostile, as she and Night Panther are super enemies with Gekko. However, she always argues with Night Panther each other. She also appears to be competitive, since she and Night Panther try to win against each other when trying to defeat Gekko. Appearance Dark Owl is identical to the version of Owlette, but her different color is purple. She has purple eyes. Powers and Abilities *Dark Owl Feathers: Can shoot energy feathers from the owl wings, which can be used as projectiles. *Super Owl Wings: Can fly with her cape, like wings. *Dark Owl Eyes: Can see things in the dark. * * Trivia * She will face *She is best not confused with Dark Owl from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. * The clone of Dark Owl is created by Ryvine Sparkle and Linda Ryan, alongside Night Panther. * She will be in Return of Night Panther and Dark Owl. * She is voiced by Addison Holley, who also voices her good self Owlette. * In Jimmy Neutron's Adventures of Toy Story 3, before Buzz is switched to Spanish Mode, she gets some of Demo Buzz Lightyear's DNA and Obake creates a clone of him for her as she has crush on him. * Quotes *And I'm Dark Owl. *Dark Owl Feathers! *evilly with Romeo and Night Panther *Romeo asks her if she'd try to stop him if he said he was going to take over the world, scoffs No, I'd help! *Night Panther I'm in. *Well, well, well, look who decided to show up. *The whole gang is really back together. *That was well played. *Well, look over here. It's Flutterwing and SwanSong. Let's show them who the real stars of the show are. Someone order a feather make-over? like the pigeon from the Madagascar video game *Look, brother, are we gonna race or just get in touch with our inner ancstorm day? *Word of fact, we have neither money but we do have mouths. But if you're really up for a race, McLoser, we accept your challenge. Chick, would you immediate? *Your chances of winning are minimal. *You are beaten, Female Xehanort! Cry mercy! *It is I that will be victorious! *With that Dream-maker in our possession, we'd be unstoppable! *Bet we can get to the egg before you can, losers! *Ready, set, go! Catch us if you can! *This way, you stray cat! *Catch you later, losers! *That egg is ours! *Finders keepers! *Ugh, it was your fault we lost, you stray cat! *No, you were the one holding it so you dropped it! *Buzz is switched to Demo Mode, to Night Panther I'm kinda liking this new Buzz. * * Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Disney Villainesses Category:Females Category:Characters who can fly Category:Bad guys Category:PJ Masks Characters Category:Characters Category:The Numberjacks' Adventure villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:VILLAINS Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Cubix's Adventure villains Category:Kids Category:Disney characters Category:The Anti-Irelanders Members Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:Bumblebee's Adventure villains Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Villains Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Thirteen Seekers of Darkness Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Characters voiced by Addison Holley Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains